bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/Five Nights at Lhii's (script)
Scene 1: Mini-Lewa Gets The Job scene opens with a shot of a house. It then cuts to inside the house, where Mini-Lewa is reading a newspaper in a chair. Mini-Lewa: Let's see...jobs, jobs, jobs...ah, here we go! Hmmm...Lhii's Pizza needs guard to watch the night. Yeah, I'll go with it! This should help pay off that dept I owe Vezon... Scene 2: Flashback scene opens with Vezon gaping at some destroyed wreckage. Mini-Lewa is behind him, holding a bazooka. Vezon: YOU DESTROYED MY CAR! M-L: Uh...oops? Scene 3: Into the Resturant camera zooms out. The focus is a dark resturant that is briefly highlighted by a flash of lightning. Mini-Lewa enters the building. M-L: Do do do do do do do, do do do do... keeps on walking, going past a show stage where there are some animatronic rahi. Well...for a few seconds that is, until he backtracks to see the animatronics. M-L: Woah...the animatronics! The stars of the show! goes onto the stage. On there are an animatronic crab, an animatronic bird, and an animatronic bear. M-L: Now, what did the boss call you guys...oh, right! Carry the Ussal Crab, Pressure the Dikapi, and the main star, Ashey the Ash Bear! Well, you guys are too cool to be wrecked by some teenagers. Luckily you have the most awesome night guard ever to watch you guys. Well, time to get to work! leaves the stage, whistling, unaware that the animatronic's eyes are following him as he enters his office. Scene 4: Who Needs Advice? is now reclining in a chair. His office is dimly lit, with a phone on a desk, along with a fan, cupcake, and poster of the animatronics. The phone rings, and Mini-Lewa picks it up. M-L: Uh, hello? Phone: ''Hello? Hello, hello? Er, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on the first night. '' M-L: Wait, WHAT!?! I don't need advice for the easiest job in the world! MUUUUUUUUUUUTE! then mutes the recorded message. Scene 5: 1 AM spins around in his chair, bored. M-L: BoredboredboredboredBOOOOOOOORED! Ugh, you know, I think I'll check the cameras, just for the sake of something to do. There's probably nothing wro- camera shows the tablet screen. Carry is missing from the show stage. M-L: GAH! begins checking the cameras rapidly. M-L: WHERE ARE YOU, WHERE ARE YOU, WHERE ARE YOU!?! Oh, if some teenagers stole you, I swear I'll-what the heck? camera cuts to the West Hall. Carry has both of his legs in a split and is heading towards the office while he has his claws pointing up and clicking them. Carry: Click click click click clickity clack clack, clack clack clack clack clakity click click... then pokes his head into the office. Carry: CLICK CLICK! then slams the blast door on him. M-L: Sorry, no fan service. Now, let's check the cameras agai-OH, GREAT, PRESSURE'S GONE TOO! camera cuts to the East Hall, where Pressure is doing the chicken dance in order to get to the office. Pressure: BA-KAWK BA-KAWK BA-KAWK! then appears in the office window. Pressure: BA-KAW- cuts her off by slamming the door. M-L: I SAID, NO FAN SERVICE! Ugh, if you guys are going to be stalkers, I won't let any animatronics in here! Scene 6: Where the Hound and Bear Roam To Be Written... Category:Blog posts